


[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 3rd

by lawyer39



Series: 天作之合 [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39





	[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 3rd

“美里小姐，我们已经成功潜入。”   
“干得漂亮！保持通讯，我们这边也已经准备好了，信息素抑制剂和调和剂有什么异常吗？”   
“没有。不过，既然有这两样新道具，为什么只有我需要穿成这样？”   
碇真嗣，一个29岁正经八百的alpha，提起下半身及膝的裙摆在异常干净宽敞明亮的女厕中用加密无线耳机与组里的干部葛城美里通话。   
“呃……赞助商要求嘛哈哈哈哈哈。咳咳，跟他们汇合吧，宴会要开始了。”   
信息素抑制剂，抑制他自身的信息素以及渚薰的信息素对他产生的效果，信息素调和剂，嗯，他感觉跟掩盖体味的香水一样，还是能分辨出自己的信息素，其他人却毫无感觉，当然渚薰除外。   
本认为这已经很好地掩盖自己的身份，只需要简单的变装便能进行潜行任务。   
可惜提供药品和邀请函的明日香不依不挠。   
深呼一口气，真嗣穿戴好准备回到会场。   
幸好这礼服还算是保守，深紫色修身高领长裙，黑长的假发，绫波还“好心”地为他略施粉黛，明日香还雪上加霜送上高跟鞋，好吧，鞋跟是匕首。   
刚踏出一步，底下一阵凉快直达大腿。   
原来看似保守的长裙两边开高叉只是层层黑色硬纱起连接填充前后裙摆的作用。   
抱住自己双臂，羞耻心与任务的紧迫在相互碰撞，提起裙摆大步往门口走去，那凉意又如寒风般吹熄了心里决意。   
这是在干什么！   
“真嗣君。”耳畔传来渚薰的细语。   
真嗣更加无地自容。   
“薰……我……嗯，很快就来。”连忙抱着裙摆跑到出口。   
手按上门把还未推开，门就被打开了，他向前踉跄了几步，眼看要撞到眼前的人，熟悉的西装还未让他反应过来，就让他扎扎实实地被带进怀里。   
一丝魂牵梦萦的味道掠过。   
“我没事，薰，走吧。”   
怀抱的主人不放他离开，搂紧腰身，一手托住他的后颈，低头便寻到他的双唇贴上。   
深吻侵蚀他的神经，像双手轻柔剥去掩蔽信息素的重重帷幕。   
他的alpha又是一阵骤雨，只沾湿了久旱的大地，随即结束一吻牵住他的手离去。   
“真嗣，我们一起行动吧。”   
真嗣不知道，渚薰也在顾忌信息素的溢出。   
接下来按部就班，他们三人是跟随明日香登船献艺的乐队，而SEELE则打着宴会的幌子进行秘密的武器交易。   
表演过后，趁宴会进入中期时，阻止此次交易并截获武器，后续处理则交给美里小姐。   
与渚薰回到预备室，一身红色短装礼服手戴同色手套的明日香提着带有暗格的阿玛提小提琴箱倚在门边，恨不得眼里射出激光炸了眼前的两人。   
“喂，管家，真子，咱们要上咯。绫波早就在等着了。”她瞥了一眼，转身往另一通向舞台的出口走去。   
渚薰的雾蓝色燕尾服与深蓝无框眼镜有几分执事的味道。   
真子小姐由他的执事牵着领上宴会的舞台。   
小舞台的聚光灯功率十足，真嗣根本什么也看不清楚，世界只剩下雷鸣的掌声，绫波浅蓝的身影，渚薰的手。   
几样重器一早摆置妥当，最后还是渚薰为他理好裙摆才能顺利坐下架起大提琴。   
“别紧张。”渚薰搭上真嗣的双肩，俯身在耳畔安抚一句后才坐上旁边的钢琴椅。   
明日香的致辞他一点也没有听进去，跟之前排练预演时渚薰跟他说的一样，当作毕业合奏即可。   
他是受过缪斯照拂的，乐声一起，心里会安定一些。   
耳朵接收外来的乐声，脑部过着琴谱发出指令，双手不断在弦上拨弄按压，持琴弓拉动，木箱发出正确的声音。   
不敢说美妙，却定要正确。   
唯有渚薰会赞美他的琴声，明明他才是音乐的宠儿。   
各样乐器都不在话下。   
他曾惊讶到底是怎样强悍的学习能力才能习得如此之多的技能。   
想到他的alpha，真嗣就能拥有无尽的勇气。   
告诉自己并不是这么糟糕，快往前奔跑追求未来的勇气。   
最后他像回到毕业典礼那场演奏一样，由衷地向看不清模样的听众们致谢。   
这一次，还有渚薰牵着他的手。   
掌声也快要听不见了，因为心跳如雷鸣，又有些惊慌，信息素会不会暴露。   
如浪的喧哗里突然涌入几声不协调的杂音。   
刚收拾好小提琴的明日香瞬间把箱子挡在身前，箱子上马上有一道火光飞过，她蹲下身子挪动几步随即往钢琴后翻滚过去。   
“快点！”   
她身旁的丽已没了身影。   
杂音在扩大，人群里已有骚动，人浪往两边分开辟出了一条小路，露出满地狼藉。   
还有尸体。   
几簇难以捕捉的红线穿过白光不断逡巡，快速地捕捉台上的身影，真嗣抄起大提琴盒，向正在从琴凳底下掏出武器的渚薰扑去。   
琴盒发出嘭的一声，同时一道光从身旁射出。   
两人的身躯实打实地撞在一起，真嗣从这次冲击回神过来，外面就传来一声嘶喊。   
“看来是击中了。”自渚薰身上爬起，三人躲在钢琴后，真嗣用盒子遮挡了少许空隙。   
“再不离开，他们会换更重的火力，到时候我们就跟这钢琴一样了。”渚薰护着真嗣   
，不时在空隙窥探外面的情况。   
明日香不时开枪掩护拖延时间。   
这么大的动静，耳机里却无人呼叫，信号很明显被切断了。   
敌人除了追赶宾客，很明显要攻上舞台。   
“信号被切断，我们先要移动到预备室。真嗣，准备好了么？”渚薰注视着真嗣的行动。   
褪下碍事的底层裙摆，原来大腿上还有各有一把手枪，真嗣拿起手枪，也顾不得害羞了。   
“幸好东西都在盒子里没放到乐器里。”明日香已从小盒子里掏出零件搭好她爱用的突击步枪，提起箱子高呼：“上吧！”   
枪@林弹雨再次拉开帷幕。


End file.
